This is the moment of war
by Style4ever205
Summary: Eren sings a lullaby to his son about the unfortunate world that they live in.


**Authors notes: Here's something other than South Park! Don't worry, I'm still working on the other fanfics it's just that I got this idea after hearing the English lullaby version of the AoT theme song. If you want to hear it, just type in English lullaby for Attack on Titan and it should come up. It's by AmaLee and I really do recommend it! Also, Eren and Levi are both in their 20's.**

Screaming and crying filled the whole house. Wails of distraught. That night had been quiet too. It really was a shame.

Eren wearily rubbed his eyes as he rose from Levi's arms. He sighed loudly into the pillow from the ruckus happening in the other room.

"It's your turn brat," Levi mumbled dreamily.

"How's that fair? It's always my turn," Eren hissed to his partner.

"Just go Jaeger, before I bash your head on the bedposts."

"It's actually Jaegar-Ackerman, asshole," Eren rolled his eyes and dragged himself from the warmth of the bed. The night was freezing, he noticed so he covered his thin night shirt with a cloak. It was probably Levi's but that was the least of his problems.

He rushed over to the room next door to see their baby crying at the top of its lungs. Like nearly every other night.

Eren lifted the screaming baby from the cot and began to gently rock him in his arms. That didn't do much.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Eren snapped at the small bundle in his arms. The baby replied with a louder cry than before. Eren winced at how loud such a tiny thing could be. This must've been how his mother felt.

He decided to take a seat of the wooden chair next to the cot: this task may take awhile. He rubbed his son's back and held him close to his chest to try to calm him down.

Eren looked down into the large teal eyes before him. The kid definitely took after Eren: his eyes shifted from green to blue, depending on how the light is reflecting. There was an obvious grey complexion in his longing gaze, just like Levi. A small smile crept onto Eren's face as he saw his child self through his son. If only life stayed that simple.

He felt a tear run down his cheek with the sudden reminiscence from his childhood. His mother.

Carla used to always sing to him before he fell asleep. Since his dad was always busy with helping patience, Carla was the one who basically raised Eren. Even though there was the threat of the Titans always on her mind, she tried her hardest to give Eren all he needed.

He strived to be like his mother. To help keep his son safe.

Then, the memories of the cursed Titan coursed through his mind. He could feel his ears ringing from the screams of agony to this day. The sudden waves of emotions he felt at that dreaded moment when he was 10, flooded over him.

Anger. Sadness. Guilt.

All of a sudden, he remembered a rhyme he sung to himself while he was training at the Garrison regiment years ago.

7 years ago-

14 year old Eren sat in his hiding spot, a secluded forest behind the accommodations. The sergeant won't find out as long as he's back by supper. The ombré rays of the sunset shone brightly into the dry canopy of dead leaves that littered the area. Not even Mikasa and Armin knew where he was so he was alone.

He fell against the rough tree trunk, the course bark brushing against the back of his head. His hair blew softly in the breeze, giving a calming touch to the whole scenery.

However, Eren was consumed in deep thought. Life seemed so beautiful when you're nestled in with nature but it reality, humanity is falling. Compared to the Titans, humanity was cattle. They were getting massacred and not many had the strength to fight. Eventually, everyone will be lost causes, memories being forgotten.

Eren refused to succumb to the Titans. He stared at the passing clouds and whispered words that would stuck by him forever.

"Our names won't be remembered. If we die like trampled flowers. I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less than worthless."

Eren swore that he would abolish every single Titan and try to bring humanity back to its feet. Grasping the key around his neck, he continued with his speech to himself.

"I have to fight. Fight for the little freedom we have. Most people here are cowards but I'm not. I'll do anything to avenge my mother," he mumbled under his breath, "the world is a shitty place where you have to look after yourself."

Anger swelled inside his gut at the thought of that Titan killing his mother years ago. He kicked the pile of leaves in frustration. All of a sudden, he heard the distant calls of all his friends who were searching for him.

Eren dusted himself off and rushed back to the huts, not forgetting his promise.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance to see the baby still whimpering. Eren took a deep breath and hummed the lullaby he thought off.

"Scream and cry but none will help you. Plead and beg but none will help you. You no longer live as cattle..."

Eren's voice began to crack from the fresh build of tears . This works is cruel and since the Titans are still around, his son will have to survive. He longed for him to become strong and to be able to fend for himself. Just in case something happened to him or Levi. If he doesn't want to, he won't be forced to join the war.

Eren just hoped that his son makes an impact to help humanity strive.

"Will you rise and join the battle?"

At this point, the baby began to sniff softly into the fabric of the heavy cloak. He soon fell asleep, his soft breathing filling the room instead of cries.

A sigh of relief escaped Eren's lips as he carefully placed the sleeping child back in the crib. When he turned around, he saw Levi, who was slumped against the door frame.

"Oh hey Heichou," Eren greeted his husband quietly," how long have you been there."

"A while. I heard you crying a little and my 'Eren sense' was tingling," he chuckled softly," I also heard you sing that lullaby."

Eren blushed a bright red," Yeah well, it was just something I've been telling myself since I was young. It helped me, you know."

Levi approached Eren and embraced him in a loving hug. Eren rested his chin on top of Levi's head, teasing him with his slight height advantage.

"He's a stubborn brat, isn't he?" Levi broke away to look into his husbands eyes," takes after you."

"Stop it Levi," Eren giggled, "I have a feeling that he's gonna be a badass."

"Probably," Levi looked over Erens shoulder at the sleeping baby. He gave a genuine smile at the sight: a very rare occasion unless he's with Eren.

Eren yawned louder than he expected, "anyways, aren't you at a meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Well, let's get some sleep. You deserve it," Levi smirked and led Eren back to their bedroom for some rest.

As Eren hid himself in the warmth of Levi's chest, all he could think about was the future of their son. Of course he was far too young to understand now but he would get the meaning of humanities fight against the Titans.

After all, this is the moment of war.


End file.
